Tiny Beast of Burden
by Alia D
Summary: One-shots and story excerpts. Various summaries inside. Mostly Monarchshipping and Puzzleshipping.
1. Tiny Beast of Burden

Alia: Hello everyone. Now while I'm sure that everyone is waiting for updates for HHR and SI, you have to wait a little bit longer. SI is up next on the update list, but other things have been on my mind. Since I am currently waiting for a new job assignment (or a new job), I figured I'd let my muses play a bit.

What you'll see are going to be one-shots or excerpts from various story ideas I have. This is actually the third one as 'Someday' and 'Marriage of the Suns' were both one-shots and scenes.

I don't have the time to actually write these stories to their full capabilities which is how they end up here.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Tiny Beast of Burden

Author: Alia D

Part: 1/1

Rating: R

Pairing: future Atem/Yami, mentions of Yugi/Heba and Malik/Yami

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, Mentions of Non-Con, Violence, Abandonment, Family Issues

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this.

Summary: Yami's lost so much that he fears for the future. His friends? Not so much.

Author's notes: Don't get too mad because of Yugi. This is only a part of a larger story.

Tiny Beast of Burden

Running a hand roughly through his hair, Yami bit his lip as he looked over the worksheet. He glanced again at the listing price on his laptop. Lifting his pencil, he scribbled in ¥52000 into the rent column of his budget sheet.

Duke glared at him out of the corner of his eye while pulling a soda out of the fridge. "I don't know why this can't wait longer."

His lips quirking up in the corner, Yami replied, "Because I need to be a responsible adult."

"You are a responsible adult!" With a noise of disgust, Duke rolled his eyes and opened the icy can in his hands. "You're graduating high school this month, you've got a job you hate yet work a scary amount of hours on, and you're taking responsibilities you shouldn't have to take on alone."

Yami knew exactly what Duke was implying. He sighed. "Duke. I can't keep mooching off you."

"You aren't mooching!" Duke was exasperated with his friend. Yami was under a lot of stress currently. His friends were doing their best to help, but Yami was stubborn. It took a lot of effort, and even more yelling from Bakura, for Yami to move in with Duke. "You know what a mess this place was before you came. You buy groceries, do our laundry, and keep the place clean. You do that between work and school."

Duke took sip of his soda. "I don't want you paying bills, Yami. We both know you need to save up your money. You've only got five months to go." Duke scowled. "Which is why I think you should wait a while before moving. At least until you're further along."

He went quiet. Yami knew Duke was right.

It wasn't that Yami's new job as a translator didn't pay well. While he'd had dreams of going to college to prepare for a career in game development, it wasn't likely to happen now. Unable to contact his grandfather and disowned by his parents, Yami didn't believe he'd have enough money for the local university. He'd need at least one more sizable scholarship to attend Domino University as a full-time student. Loans could be used for the next four years injunction with his awarded scholarships, but money wasn't the only thing preventing Yami from attending college.

"It just doesn't feel right. I'm grateful, Duke. Don't you dare think otherwise, but I got myself into this situation." Yami tapped a few numbers into his calculator. "I should take care of it on my own."

"Bullshit." A deep voice from the couch had both men looking at the lounging figure. Lifting the pillow from his face, Bakura glared at Yami. "We all know you had extra help getting into your 'situation'. For fuck's sake, Yami, you were drunk and got screwed over by someone you trusted."

Yami winced and Duke gave Bakura an incredulous look. He couldn't believe the jerk had phrased the situation that way in front of Yami. Not that it wasn't completely true.

"Nevertheless, I still made the final choice." And that choice had cost him his lover, his family, his education, and maybe his future. Yami regretted all of it deeply, but he didn't change his mind. He never changed his mind.

Duke shrugged. "Still doesn't mean you have to move out so soon." The brunette nodded at the rental price online. "Fifty-two thousand yen? You can save that for a few more months. That'll buy you furniture when you move out so you won't have to take so much from your savings."

Yami nodded. He could see Duke's logic, even if he didn't want to. He'd need basic furniture for an apartment: couch, table and chairs, a bed, and a crib. Yami would also need various items in any household, such as pots, pans and dishes. The high school senior sighed. The various changes in his life were stressing him more and more.

Feeling nauseated, Yami stood. "Right. I need the bathroom."

The two friends watched Yami stumble out of the living area holding his stomach and rubbing his forehead. Bakura snorted while Duke took another sip of his drink. The brunette looked at the annoyed white haired man. "We need to keep him here at least three more months."

Bakura nodded with a scowl. "At least until the old man comes back."

"Still no contact with Solomon?" Solomon Muto was the only real chance Yami had for family assistance. The old man hadn't cut off Yugi when he learned the truth. They knew he wouldn't ignore Yami either.

"No," snarled Bakura. "He's still out at that expedition. They can't give him the message until he returns to Cairo."

Duke tapped his fingernail against the aluminum can. They needed Solomon back immediately to help Yami since his parents kicked him out. "And did you ever get in contact with Yugi?"

The sneer on Bakura's face was rather well deserved. The man hated stupidity and what Yugi had done to his older brother after everything was stupid. "Yes, I found him. He's still running behind Heba, sniffing around him like a good bitch. I called, but the moment he realized who it was, the little shit ended the call."

"I actually tried talking to Anzu, Tristan and Joey." Duke shook his head. "They were no help at all. They still think Yami helped kick his baby brother out. Can you believe it?"

"Don't you remember who we're talking about?" Bakura scoffed. "Thank all that Yami isn't as foolish as his brother."

Duke nodded. Nearly a year ago, Yugi and Yami's parents had discovered their youngest son had a boyfriend. Neither parent had been accepting of the situation and had demanded that Yugi remove Heba from his life. Yami hadn't stood up for his brother for one reason: Heba had been cheating on Yugi with a girl from a different high school. Yami had been more than happy to see Heba out of Yugi's life.

Yugi didn't see it that way. He refused to leave Heba and, much to the siblings' shock, Mr. and Mrs. Muto had disowned him and thrown Yugi out.

The matter had disgusted all of Yami and Yugi's friends, but Yami's friends were outraged at the implication that Yami wanted it to happen. Serenity had kicked her brother Joey in the coinpurse for running his mouth about that topic too much.

It was a great memory for Bakura and Duke.

Duke still couldn't believe it. Especially since after he was thrown out, Yami had been the one to pack Yugi's things from his room, from clothes to precious items. Yami was the one that took Yugi to Anzu's place for the night. Yami was the one that had taken a huge chunk out of his college savings so Yugi could provide for himself.

Out of all his friends, Yami was the only one that handled his little brother's betrayal with grace. He was sad and hurt, but he didn't lash out.

It still pissed Duke and Bakura off that now, when his older brother needed him most, Yugi was still being some immature little asshole.

Bakura shrugged. "Fuck it. We've got the idiot's back."

Duke wore a sly smile. "So you actually did it?"

Bakura gave a slow grin. "Don't underestimate me. Of course, I did. Do you know how easy that system was to hack? In three days, Yami Muto should receive another scholarship reward." Bakura preened. "Right around the time, we get ours."

Duke laughed, though it sounded close to a cackle. Now Yami had no excuses for not attending university with his friends. As an online translator, Yami could work from home and make a decent pay. The scholarships would pay for all of his schooling and most of his books. And as for the last issue with Yami...

Duke drained the rest of his drink and sat the empty can on the kitchen counter. "By the way, I forgot to mention it." He glanced down the hallway to make sure Yami wasn't returning. "Noah got in touch with Ishizu yesterday."

Bakura smirked. "I have a feeling, I'll enjoy this."

"And you will." Because the group of friends wanted Malik's head on a cold, iron pike. They wanted revenge for what he'd done. "He hated to do it to her, but he let her know exactly what her little brother had done to Yami. She's terribly upset," Duke continued with a smile, "But she finally knows why you put Malik in the hospital."

"I'd have killed the worthless shit if not for you and Noah." Bakura remembered the conflicted look on Yami's face the morning after the party. Muto had been so reluctant to confess that he'd told Malik 'No' multiple times only to be ignored. Yami had gone along with it because he'd loved Malik.

Bakura violently losing his temper, and a long talk with Noah and Duke had thankfully ended the relationship.

But the damage had already been done, and Yami was dealing with the consequences.

"She and Rashid are pissed though, and Ishizu swore she'd take care of Malik." Duke winced. There was nothing scarier than an angry woman. "She also said to let her know if Yami needed anything."

"He's fine. He just needs to get his priorities straight."

Duke frowned and took a seat on the coffee table. "What do you mean? Have you not seen what he's been doing? He's got a job to do at home. He's looking for apartments and-,"

"I know that!" Bakura spat. "But he thinks this is the end for him when it doesn't have to be."

"I don't think it's the end." The two men stared at the ill looking Yami exiting the bathroom and walking down the hall. He fixed his shirt, but it didn't hide the small bump of his stomach. "I do know that things have changed."

Bakura stared him down. "And yet you can still have your life. I never thought you'd use a kid as an excuse, Yami."

Yami placed his hands over his little bump. His morning (more like afternoon) sickness grew worse with unexpected stresses. "I am not using my baby as an excuse. I can't get another job because who will hire me when I'm pregnant? I can't go to Domino University without another scholarship and even then, what will I do with the baby during classes? I need to concentrate on being a father before anything else."

"You can do all of that, Yami. You're doing so much better than anyone in your situation. You've kept a level head through everything, and you decided to keep the baby, Yami. Don't give up your dream because of the baby." Duke stood up. "If anything, the baby should push you even more. You want to be a game developer? Do it! You'll be able to take even better care of my niece or nephew."

Bakura gave a bitter laugh. "Yami, if you let those bastards win, I'll never forgive you."

Yami struggled not to smile. His friends annoyed him mightily, but he was very thankful for them. They gave him strength when his heart hurt so much. "That won't be easy. Being a single parent-,"

"Has been done often, idiot." Bakura himself was the child of a single parent. His mother had always worked hard for them both and it turned out alright in the end. She was a manager at an IT firm and Bakura was turning out to be a rather good hacker. "Don't make that kid carry the guilt of being a burden."

Yami looked at Bakura's knowledgeable gaze and nodded. He sighed and turned to Duke. "Are you sure you don't mind your homeless, hormonal pregnant friend mooching off you a few more months?"

Duke brightened. He knew Yami wanted his own place, but it would be after he saved more money, started classes at Domino U, and just before the baby arrived. Duke ignored the fact that Yami would still be around to do laundry. Duke still had a hamper full of pink clothes. "I think it's a great idea! Besides, this puts me in the running for godfather right?"

"Excuse me?" Bakura sat up. "Who's going to be the godfather of his brat?"

"Stop calling my baby a brat."

"I'm going to be the godfather. I mean look at me." Duke brushed aside his bangs. "Can't you see how epic I am?"

Crickets sounded in the background.

Yami sighed. "Right. I'll go throw up again."

"HEY!"

The End

July 4, 2013

Alia: I just really wanted some mpreg. Sorry about Jerk!Yugi.


	2. The Heir of Politics

Title: The Heir of Politics

Part: Excerpt

Pairing: Atem/Yami, mentions of Heba/Serenity

Warnings: Yaoi, Het, Hints of Mpreg, Violence, Abandonment, Family Issues

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this.

Author Notes: This is a story scene (Excerpt), but the story is not in the making.

* * *

The Heir of Politics

"Step forward, Yami."

Yami cradled Yugi nervously as he took a few steps forward to stand before the King's throne. On either side of Aknamkanon stood Atem and Heba. The former gave Yami a concerned look while his brother sported a dark glare.

The Pharaoh looked at his distant cousin's child silently as Shimon's words ran through his head. He glanced at his brother, Aknadin, who frowned. The king's brother still hesitated with this course of action, but the Pharaoh wanted to know. He had to be sure so he could move.

He knew how Atem's accident and the resulting damage may keep him from being king. He also knew that while Heba was the next viable heir, he would have to be insane to gift it to his son. Heba was not the right caliber, or even the right state of mind, to be king anymore. People may think their leader was blind, but Aknamkanon was anything but.

Yes, he often sided with Heba's foolishness, but it was for a good calculated reason. He needed people, the right people, to back Atem after he died. It would keep Heba from doing something foolish, and the knowledge that his child would do exactly that was painful. He often wondered if he should declare Seto his heir. It would certainly save them all trouble.

Until this little incident occurred.

He knew who sired the baby in Yami's arms, and despite Yami being a breeder, he was not the infant's mother. The Pharaoh also knew, thanks to his eyes and ears about the kingdom, how the child came to be in Yami's care.

Aknamkanon knew if he was careful, he could move things into his favor. True, it would cause problems later, but for now, he was sure, this was for the best.

"I did not expect you to return to the city." The Pharaoh began. "Especially after you left so abruptly."

"I'm sorry, Pharaoh. I-I had to leave immediately for somewhere safe." Yami was extremely hesitant to say those words. It would make him seem like a traitor.

However, Yami was relieved to see understanding looks from the king and many others in court. True, Yami was an extra able body, but he was also a breeder. Depending on the assaulting kingdom, anything would have happened to him, and death wasn't the only option.

"I am not angry, Yami. You were carrying. Many young mothers and breeders were sent out of the village." One of the few truths, Aknamkanon would say or lead to. "However, that is not why you are here today."

Seeing Yami's grip on Yugi tighten, and the way Atem's body went still, he continued. "I admit, that when you arrived here, I was greatly hesitant to allow your entrance. I have two possible heirs to my throne, and a third in waiting." Heba's warm smile wavered as his father spoke. "I did not want the child of a cousin trying to lay any sort of claim to a throne that was not theirs."

Mummers erupted around the Great Hall as people realized the king had just laid a familial claim over Yami. A breeder hadn't been attached to the royal family in years even if Yami was just a distant cousin. The peasant's status had just been raised.

Yami's eyes widened in shock as he had never told the king or Atem of his relation to them. Atem, thankfully, looked more amused and surprised than upset. Heba looked indifferent. Yami didn't care. He'd seen how Heba treated his brother and Serenity.

"However," Aknamkanon continued, "I knew of the danger you posed. And I knew why you left your former home behind." The Pharaoh decided not to give too much information. It displeased him and his twin that their young cousin's family was massacred. "What I did not expect were the consequences of allowing you to stay, however unknown you would be at the time. Do you know what consequences I mean?"

"I do not, Pharaoh."

The king shook his head. "That's where you are wrong. What is your child's name, Yami."

Yami was suddenly very fearful. "His name is Yugi, Pharaoh."

Aknamkanon smiled. "A son then." He glanced at Shimon and Aknadin. Neither man looked displeased at the knowledge. They hadn't known the child's sex, but a son would make their plans infinitely better. "How old is your son?"

Yami bounced the drowsy baby in his arms. He decided to stick with the truth. Hopefully it wouldn't backfire. "He's a month old, Pharaoh."

"When you journeyed out of the kingdom, you were carrying? How far along were you?"

"Yugi's pregnancy was seven months gone." It wasn't a lie.

"I see. So the child's sire knew about the baby?" Aknamkanon needed the answer to be truthful or things wouldn't work.

Yami nodded reluctantly after an aborted glance in Atem's direction. "He did."

"Did your lover ask you to leave?"

"Yes, Pharaoh." Atem had asked for Yami and Yugi's sake. He'd asked for poor Serenity as well. The girl had been through enough.

"And where is the sire now? Who is he?"

"I…" Yami bit his lip. He couldn't lie to the Pharaoh. Blood relative or not, knowingly lying to the king could get you executed.

The problem was that Heba's threat still stood. He would kill Yugi if Atem or Yami ever mentioned the child had any connection to him.

The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed. "I had assumed that the sire is of this kingdom."

"He is, Pharaoh."

"And yet, you hesitate to announce who he is? Has your lover abandoned you and the child?"

"No, Pharaoh." Yami whispered. His eyes fell to the floor. If he looked at Atem, he didn't know what would happen. But Yami continued to tell the truth. The Pharaoh had asked if Yami's lover had abandoned them. He hadn't said the sire.

"And yet, you remain reluctant. " Yami remained silent but felt his stomach fall when Aknamkanon stood. "Who is the sire?"

"Father," Atem began.

"Be silent, Atem." The king turned back to Yami. "Tell me this, Yami. Is the sire a soldier? A servant or peasant?" Yami shook his head, nearly taking a step away as the Pharaoh grew increasingly angry.

Atem spoke up again. He was becoming more and more uneasy with the situation, especially as Heba did nothing but smile. But he refused to leave Yami alone and helpless, not after everything he'd done for Atem. "Father, stop! What is so important-,"

"I said be silent!" Aknamkanon snapped, drawing a tense feeling in the hall. The angry voice startled Yugi out of his sleep, making the newborn whimper in displeasure.

Aknamkanon turned violently back to Yami after silencing his son with a dark glare. "Is he a soldier?"

The answer made Yami pause as he could say yes, but it wouldn't be accurate enough. "No, Pharaoh."

"Is this man of yours a noble?"

Yami shook his head. "No."

"A traitor then."

The room rippled with exclamations of shock at the accusation as people were beginning to wonder if this was why Yami had been brought forth. The sire of his child was a traitor.

Yami shook his head violently. He considered Heba many things, but neither he nor Atem were traitors. "No! No!"

"Father, that's enough!" Glaring hatefully at an amused Heba, Atem stormed down the dias to stand in front of Yami and Yugi. "Why are you interrogating him? You know Yami is no traitor nor would he be involved with one!"

"I wanted to know the truth!" Aknamkanon scowled at Atem. "And since the sire is too ashamed to tell me himself, I must hear it from my grandchild's carrier."

Silence blanketed the room as the Pharaoh and prince stared at each other. Aknamkanon folded his arms. "I am many things, Atem. I am not a fool. Tell me the truth. You and…" He looked over his son's shoulder at the nervous breeder.

Atem straightened his shoulders. He was not ashamed of Yami or what they had. "Yes."

"And yet, you stand before me denying your lover and son?"

Atem stilled while Yami quickly dropped his shocked eyes to the floor. They finally realized what the Pharaoh had been insinuating all along. That Atem was Yugi's father.

"Father, that's ridiculous." Heba stepped forward, suddenly concerned with his future. There was no way his father could actually believe that his bastard child was Atem's. "We all know Atem can father no children."

Atem's eyes flashed toward Heba. He actually took a step forward before Yami grabbed the back of his tunic, forcing him to stay still. The breeder had no idea what his actions would be taken for despite the obvious.

Oddly enough, the Pharaoh gave a vicious grin as he saw the movement and it unsettled everyone. "We shall see." The King held out his hands. "Give me the child, Yami."

Yami immediately took a step back, and Atem couldn't help but place his body in front of him and Yugi. "Father…"

Keeping his eyes on the quiet baby, the Pharaoh responded. "Any child born of our family line has a birthmark. Both you and your brother have them and I don't doubt that Yami does as well. However, the closer to the royal family, the child is, the darker the mark. I'm sure that Yami's is visible, but nowhere near as dark as you and your brother's."

Atem's jaw dropped. It was true. He'd seen the faint mark on Yami and it wasn't nearly as dark as Atem's. His own, though marked by the fire, was nearly as black as a tattoo. Heba bore the same mark, and Atem could see the realization strike his horrified brother.

"Give me the child, Yami."

Seeing that the Pharaoh meant no harm on Yugi, Yami reluctant stepped forward next to Atem and hesitantly gave the baby to the Pharaoh.

Aknamkanon gave the infant a warm smile. To think that he was a grandfather. And now, all he needed to do was declare it before the court. Heba could make no claim. He'd disowned the child and banished his mother. There was no claim on Yami either as Yami noticeably hated the man. Few would believe an infidelity claim and as Atem has said nothing to refute the claim, the Pharaoh was a rather happy man.

Gently cradling Yugi, the king opened the blankets around him and carefully lifted up Yugi's sleeping gown to his stomach. Finding the evidence he'd been looking for, Aknamkanon laughed joyously. Heba's foolish actions had just given his brother the throne.

The pharaoh turned and let the court see Yugi's prominent dark birthmark. He smiled at a deeply amused Aknadin who was smirking at Heba. "Congratulate me, brother. I am a grandfather!"

* * *

Completed Excerpt

August 16, 2013


	3. Broken Glass, Magic Sands

Alia: So, I had a dream about an original character of mine. My character ended up dragged out of his house by Gandalf of all people and got shoved into another world (I must have read Hobbit Fanfic before bed). Anyway, long story short, this scene resulted from that dream (that also involved Scooby Doo and the gang, but we won't go there.)

FYI: I will be updating Shadow Illusions soon. I'll explain why the wait later though.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Broken Glass, Magic Sands

Part: Excerpt

Pairing: Atem/Yami, mentions of Kaiba/Noa

Warnings: Yaoi, Magic, mentions of suicide attempts

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this.

Author Notes: This is a story scene (Excerpt), but the story is not in the making. The location is based off this location: The Burg Hochosterwitz ( www. burg-hochosterwitz en/).

* * *

Broken Glass, Eternal Sands

Staring out the window, Atem watched the deep gray storm clouds stifle the sunlight and cover the usually cheery bright blue sky. He leaned languidly into the stone wall and gazed down over the rolling green lands below.

It was easy to spot the bustling city stand on the edge of the lush valley below. The buildings rose tall but were nothing like the skyscrapers Atem once knew. The city expanded outside the valley to leave the small town and various farms within at peace.

The castle the Egyptian-Japanese man now resided was built into and atop a large mountain on the other end of the great valley. The stone fortress stood above her subjects silently, watching diligently as the people within farms, town, and nearby city went about their day. It was a breathtaking view for Atem, who had only seen concrete city streets filled with people and pollution back in Domino.

But Atem was far from Domino, Japan.

The wind blew in through the open window, ruffling his hair. The air smelled heavy with fresh water. It was another signal for the incoming storm. It also explained the slower pace of both of the palace and the countryside below. Atem didn't mind the changes. It simply meant his evening would be better.

Atem's eyes drifted back up to the changing sky. The wind was steadily growing stronger with the thickening clouds moving by quickly. Another breeze rustled his clothes as Atem observed the changing colors of the trees. It was beginning of fall.

The young man smiled at the realization. Six months. He'd been in this enchanting territory for six months. Time had been swift with him. It seemed so many more days had passed. He'd lived within the large stronghold for five months after he'd acclimated to a whole new world and culture. Atem thought it was amazing that his life had changed so quickly.

He had only one real regret. Atem regretted that he couldn't come sooner and that it had nearly taken his death to finally arrive.

Trying to shake off the memory of heart-wrenching pain, deep burning grief, and a rage so dark it frightened him to remember, Atem yawned lightly. He turned and eyed the large four poster bed sitting in the majestically decorated bedroom. The servants had made it up for the morning, so the rich green comforter and crisp white sheets sat cleanly against the dark wood.

"I did finish my work for the day." Despite the progress in his studies, they still exhausted him, but Atem tried every day. He wanted desperately to please those around him. Rubbing his eyes, Atem wondered if he could slip a nap in for the day.

A warm chuckle cut through the silence of the room. "I see that the tone of the weather has caught you as well."

Jumping a little, Atem darted his eyes around the room for a long moment before pausing on a small darkened corner. More shadows had settled into the large room with the masked sky. The corner was clear enough to see into and barren of anything but the stone walls and floor, but as Atem had learned in months past, that meant nothing.

"Yami?" He called out hesitantly.

There was little shock as the lithe figure smoothly pulled itself from the gray shadows of the wall. It was a man of Atem's own age. He wore a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of black trousers shoved into a thick pair of boots. Over his shirt was a long, sleeveless hooded coat. It was a dark rose madder that reflected the man's eyes. Black and gold threading lined the cuffs and edges of the coat. It couldn't be seen from Atem's position, but a familiar royal coat of arms was stitched into the back of the long coat.

A pleased smile was directed at Atem. "You're getting better!"

Atem felt his cheeks flush a little as Yami strode over to sit on the window seat. "Noa is a good teacher. He yells at me a lot, but he's a good teacher."

Yami took the other cushion next to Atem. He snorted. "I'm sure. Don't worry about that too much. Believe it or not, he's just a little stressed with his betrothed. Their relationship is rather long distant." He saw Atem's curious look and laughed. "Not like ours was but distant. Seto is two cities over."

Atem nodded. The cities were spaced somewhat widely to prevent crowding and clashing of various guilds. He tried to smother his yawn, but he was forced to cover his mouth regardless.

Yami smiled. He dropped one of his scarred hands over Atem's softer one. Atem had only recently began his training, but Yami had been at it for years. He tilted his head while observing the other man. "I was right earlier, though I'm sure it's not the weather alone wearing you down."

"Don't start worrying again." Atem smiled. He loved watching the concern in the man's eyes. it had happened so rarely before they came together. He was really just happy to be with Yami. "It was one bad dream. The only one I've had in two months, and you said yourself that I'm getting better with my lessons. My health is fine and my core is growing with each of Noa's lessons. Besides, you have other things to be concerned with, my prince."

Yami blushed a little. Many called him by his title, but something special was there when it came from Atem. It was understandable. The man sitting beside him was his soul mate. "I worry about you because I love you, Atem. Of all my concerns, you are one of the most important."

The prince squeezed the slightly cool hand beneath his. Atem had been at the window for a while. "Nevertheless, I can see you are a bit drained. Why don't you rest for a while? It's quiet and the storm will break any minute now. It'll slow things down a bit more."

Atem thought it was a nice idea. He did feel rather sleepy thanks to the incoming rain. A short nap would do him well. He rose from the window seat then paused. Atem looked at the relaxed man sitting at his side. He found himself reluctant to ask.

Yami watched his lover's hesitance. Atem's eyes drifted from the prince to their bed and all Yami could do was smile. He figured out what Atem was too shy to ask. He really hated what Atem's life had done to such a strong, loving heart. It had broken his confidence and left his self-worth nonexistent.

However, Yami recognized that some of the current insecurity lay at his feet. With the king, his father, in a neighboring territory, Yami was responsible for not only his duties but his father's as well. He was constantly busy dealing with various matters despite the help from his grandfather and his little brother, Yugi.

And Atem was simply too uncertain to ask for Yami's time. Time the handsome man had every right to.

Yami stood, still cradling Atem's hand. "In fact, I'll join you. I have a little free time on my hands." Atem unknowingly beamed at Yami before pulling him along to the bed. The room was large enough that it took a few long steps. Atem smiled before he knelt to untie his boots.

Laughing softly, Yami pulled off his coat. With a snap of his fingers, both the coat and his boots were removed and sitting in a chair near the door of their bedroom. The once open window also closed. Yami jumped a little as Atem playfully struck his leg.

"You're such a show off." Atem was barely getting anywhere with levitation. Psychokinesis and teleportation were a different sort of monsters. With his boots finally off, Atem eagerly crawled into bed next to his lover. Yami pulled him in close and pressed a loving kiss to the warm tan skin. Atem laid his head on Yami's shoulder and curled over the future king's side. After a long comfortable silence, Atem whispered, "I-I missed you. I haven't seen you since lunch yesterday."

Yami hated being right. He wrapped his arms tighter around his soul mate. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be away from your side so much. Give me a little more time to get use to extra duties."

Atem grimaced. He did not want Yami to feel guilty. "I didn't mean-,"

"No, love. You're right. Atem, you may have been here for months now, but I know you are still adjusting to a culture shock. It was easier before because you were healing and we were isolated. Now you're being exposed to more magic and people."

"It's not bad!" Atem protested. "It can be a bit overwhelming, but I enjoy it here. Yugi, Mana, and Mahado and Noa are so helpful. You even more so." Sure it wasn't always pleasant. There were a few within the castle that suspected Shadi chose wrong and Atem wasn't Yami's soul mate because of his poor magic levels. There were also a couple of traditionalists, who lamented about difficulties Yami would have in producing an heir with a male spouse.

But overall, Atem was ecstatic with his life. Yami was doting, his parents were kind, Noa was helpful when he wasn't shouting, Mahado and Mana were both friends and guides, and Yugi was the little brother he always wanted.

The one Atem once had brought memories he didn't need before sleep.

"But you'd still like me around a little more?" Yami asked.

Atem was quiet for a moment. "I don't mean to sound needy. I'm just use to seeing you often."

Yami sighed, making Atem wince. The prince ran a hand down his lover's back. "Yes. I confess that I miss you during the day as well, but little can be done until I'm use to the heavier load. So, how about this? Mother and father should be home in two weeks. I was promised a short break then. After my parents have settled in, why don't we go back to the cottage for a short while?"

Atem lifted his head with a small smile. "Really?"

The castle was beautiful, standing majestically atop the mountain with the beautiful green hills and valley below. There were always so many things going on. The soldiers would train, the cooks and servants preparing the rooms and meals, advisers and nobles rushed around with their business matters, and the magic... The magic was breathtaking and filled Atem with so much wonder and awe.

But the cottage Yami owned? The little two story cottage in the forest behind the mountain was home. It was the first place Yami and Atem had physically laid eyes on each other. It was where Atem healed after filling his stomach with pills. The warm cottage was where he fell even deeper in love with Yami and realized that he finally had his wish. His home was where Atem had laid his past to rest and forgiven his brother, Malik, for crushing his hopes.

It was in that cottage that Atem's new world realized the power of Prince Yami Muto and what his highness' power would do for the man he loved.

"Really. Though, Noa will follow to continue your studies, and Yugi will never forgive me if he's left with my duties in my absence." As sweet as he was, Yami knew his baby brother had quite the temper. "It should only be the four of us unless Mahado and Mana sneak out too."

Atem closed his eyes and fully relaxed into Yami's shoulder. "That sounds wonderful. It's easier to concentrate when it's quiet."

Yami snorted softly. "You say that now. Wait until we're out of the castle and you lose the white noise you are used to. It was always very troubling for me. Sometimes, I'd have to start a fire in the hearth because it was just too quiet. Yugi's even worse. It drove his teachers crazy that he worked on spells in the busiest places in the castle, but he'll hide in his room or one of the quieter keeps with his puzzles. Mana's habits are even worse with the trouble she causes."

Unknown to the prince, Atem was already drifting into sleep rather than listening to Mana's habit of practicing her spells in the training yard causing frequent mishaps among the training soldiers. Instead, his mind was focused on an old image that had been the feature of his nightmare the night before.

He was standing in a room, surrounded by his brother and the younger man's friends. In his hand was a globe of fragile glass half filled with pure white sand. The moment had been filled with hope and excitement.

Yami looked down at his sleeping lover with a smile. He brushed a hand over Atem's hair, unknowingly banishing the changing image of a possessive hand and broken glass.

End

* * *

Alia: If you're confused by the background, let me clarify. I didn't do such a good job.

The glass globe was magical and meant to bring Atem to his soul mate Yami in another world. But, for the globe to work, no one could touch Atem when the globe activates. When the globe did activate, Atem's sibling refused to let go, causing the magic to fail and the globe to break. Because his life was shitty already, Atem tried to commit suicide. So to save Atem, Yami pretty much tore a hole between worlds and pulled his boyfriend over.

Questions?

Review.

August 30, 2013


	4. Fathers of the Bride

Alia: *drops head in shame* For those of you who read my other stories (YGO specifically) let me apologize for the lack of updates. I'm working with Shadow Illusions at the moment and a problem came up. I had to take a step back from the story because of the realization I have. But more can be explained on that later.

These little stories and scenes are good at keeping me writing. This scene turned out longer than it was suppose to. In all honesty, it was going to be much longer but I decided to cut it short. It's a scene, not the whole story (which is painful to even think of). The storyline follows along with 'Someday', a separate oneshot.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Fathers of the Bride

Author: Alia D

Part: 1/1

Rating: R

Pairing: Yugi/Heba, Yami/Atem

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Yaoi, Marriage Laws, Language, mentions of Mpreg, slavery/abuse, kidnapping

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this.

Summary: From the moment Heba laid eyes on the boy, he knew.

Author's notes: This is another part of Someday. I wanted to write how Yami and Atem met King Yugi and Prince-Consort Heba.

* * *

Fathers of the Bride

Seeing the exhaustion on his husband's face made Heba want to scream. It angered him that Yugi's counselors continued to harp on the heir issue, especially when everyone knew how it affected the two royals.

Neither man had ever gotten over the loss of their child. Nineteen years had passed and their hearts still ached for the happy, smiling infant Heba had birthed. The Prince-Consort never forgave himself for trusting that nanny with his child. The peasant had stolen his child, broken Yugi's heart, crippled their country's hope and filled Heba with a shame so powerful it nearly ended his marriage.

But while time hadn't healed, it had strengthened them to go on with their lives. Yet, both men still hoped that their sweet baby was alive and grown. That small hope pushed them through the nightmares, the painful anniversaries, and the growing worry of their people.

But it didn't help when people whispered how Yugi should remarry a noble to carry a new heir. Yugi was young enough for a new wife or husband. And as Heba couldn't have another child, another spouse and a divorce from Heba was the only option for a child. However, it was a thought that Yugi completely ignored.

Still, Heba worried. He watched his stressed husband with concern. Lately, it seemed all Yugi did was argue and fight against his council about their marriage. Heba could make it easy and divorce Yugi himself, but he was too selfish for it. He'd loved Yugi when he was fourteen and thought the future king was nothing but a klutzy merchant's son. Heba could only pray that something would give Yugi some peace eventually.

The Prince-Consort took a few steps forward, leaned over his husband's desk, and gently cupped Yugi's cheek. The weary king leaned into his lover's warm hand and gazed up at the soldier. "I think you've worked hard enough for one day, Yugi." A mischievous gleam danced in Heba's eyes. "I'll tell you what. Why don't we go out into the city? It's been quite a while since we've had an 'adventure'."

Yugi blinked in surprise at the idea then smiled brightly. Heba helplessly returned the look as his husband's face lit up with pleasure. Their so called adventures were a treat the two men couldn't indulge in often. Security precautions wouldn't allow the royals outside the palace without guards, much to the annoyance of the pair. So every once in a while, the men would sneak out for a day to themselves to see the city.

"That's a wonderful idea! But," Yugi rubbed the back of his head with a hint of embarrassment. "We should be more careful this time. I don't want to be caught again."

Heba struggled to stifle his grin. He remember how loudly Yugi had shouted when Joey had found them. The blond threw his best friend over his shoulder as he waltzed through the courtyard with a furious king. Heba snorted then coughed a laugh when Yugi pouted at him. It pleased the Prince-Consort to see more of his husband than the burdened king.

"Don't worry, Yugi. We'll be careful." Leaning forward, Heba pecked a loving kiss across Yugi's lips. "Now, plan our escape while I find our new clothes!"

* * *

"It's too early."

Rolling onto his back, Yami grimaced at the brilliant sun piercing the inn's window. He groaned softly. It wasn't and the former farmer knew it instinctively. Yami closed his eyes regardless of the time. He smiled absently when a cold nose buried itself in his neck. Lifting his heavy limbs, Yami ran his fingers through the soft, clean hair falling over his shoulder.

"Yami?" An exhausted voice mumbled into his shoulder.

"Go back to sleep. We both need the rest." Atem more than Yami. Traveling from one country to another had not been easy on Atem's healing body. Thankfully, both men could relax now that they were safe in Domino and no longer on the road. Yami simply wanted to stay in their rented room and pamper his lover into better health.

Atem whined and shook his head, though his body and cold feet curled deeper into his lover. The low temperature worried Yami as it was nearing the end of spring. The weather had been warm during their journey, yet Atem had shivered often under his traveling cloak and Yami's. Even now, they were under two blankets and a sheet. Atem shouldn't be so cold. "No. No, can't stay. We gotta go out today."

Yami vehemently disagreed. His drowsy brain definitely wanted to stay inside curled around Atem. "No, we don't. You need to rest, Atem. No. Don't argue with me. We have all the time in the world now. Now, please go back to sleep."

Sighing, Atem tried to squirm away from his fiance's embrace. "No, Yami. You promised we'd go today."

"What promise?" Scrambling desperately as Atem wiggled away, Yami groaned. He sighed in defeat as he rolled and propped himself up on his elbow. Yami watched the sickly man shiver as Atem drowsily sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Unlike Yami, Atem dressed in a warm tunic and pants after they'd washed before bed the night before. "We agreed to wait a couple days before checking my grandmother's property."

Atem absently wondered about the condition of the house. It had been nearly forty years since Grandpa Solomon had seen the house. Yami's prediction that it was beyond help probably rang true. "I know, but that's not what I meant." Atem frowned at the prone man. "Before we left, you swore that we'd marry the day we arrived in Domino."

"That's true," Yami said hoarsely. He reached out with his free arm and rubbed Atem's back. He wondered how Atem remembered that. Yami's lover burned with fever and Atem was practically delirious at the time Yami made that promise. "But you can't possibly want to do it right this minute. When we arrived, you could barely walk from the stable to the inn."

"I'm fine now!" Atem protested. Never mind that he was cold, bone tired, and hungry. He waited long enough to be happy.

Yami scowled. "I had to carry you up the stairs." Sitting up, Yami pulled the stiff form into his arms. He pressed a kiss to Atem's cheek, hoping to improve the older boy's darkening mood. With a warm tone, Yami said, "Atem, we aren't running and hiding anymore. No one is hiding in the dark to hurt us anymore."

Atem slumped slightly into Yami's embrace. Those words recalled a painful memory. One that Atem should no longer fear.

"We're far away from that old town. We left our goodbyes and regrets at Grandpa's grave before we left. Nothing is perfect, but it's so much better isn't it? I want you to realize you can be happy now."

"I am happy." Atem pulled back and stared into Yami's rose madder eyes. "I am happy. More than I have been in a long time. You did that but..." Atem bit his lip. "You call this a new start. I want exactly that. I want a new country and a new home, but I-I need..." Atem stopped. He was too ashamed to keep speaking.

Yami looked at his embarrassed lover for a long moment contemplatively. He'd been right in a way. Atem was still insecure about the changes in their lives. He squeezed his arms around Atem. "You want to really finalize it all. Is that it? If we're married, it's too late for anyone to interfere?"

Atem despised being psychoanalyzed by his lover. Unfortunately, Yami and Atem had known each other since childhood. Yami knew how Atem's mind worked. He hated it even more when Yami was right.

When Atem remained silent, Yami kissed him again. "I'd never say no, Atem. We've been planning our marriage for three years." They had planned to runaway at sixteen, but things hadn't worked out. "But you are too ill right now. It can wait a few days."

Crimson eyes darkened. Atem glowered at his fiance. "Today."

Yami grit his teeth to keep from swearing. He frowned at his stubborn idiot. "Atem."

"We are getting married today, Yami. No more waiting."

Yami snorted. "Oh, we are definitely waiting. You're too sick to stand let alone walk to the nearest chapel. We can wait a few days!"

Atem glared menacingly at Yami. Ignoring the fact that the younger man was totally correct, Atem leaned over the edge of the bed and picked up his boots. "I'll meet you at the chapel down the road."

Yami groaned, flopping back on the bed. "You are so damn stubborn, Atem. I really don't know where that came from." Cursing, Yami tossed his blankets aside and picked his trousers off the floor.

Looking triumphant, Atem slid on his socks and shoved his boots on his feet as Yami continued dressing. He then looked at the ground nervously and prayed that he could make it to the chapel and back. The last thing he wanted was for Yami to say, 'I told you so.'

* * *

Yugi thanked the mother of four as he and his husband walked away from her bakery hand in hand. He licked the remaining pastry frosting from his thumb. "That was delicious. Maybe we should have gotten more."

"It's not even lunch yet. That was supposed to hold us off until then." Amused, Heba gently tugged his king along by the elbow. Yugi had such a sweet tooth. It sometimes drove Heba and the palace cooks a bit insane.

Sighing, Yugi reluctantly agreed with his husband as the walked through the streets of their home. The monarch smiled as he watched people walk by. Everyone was rushing about buying and selling from shops and carts. Others were walking in and out of their stone homes for work or play. The air was filled with laughter, greetings, and arguments. It was an amazing atmosphere. All were too involved to realize their king and prince-consort were walking right by them, but Yugi loved it. He missed the anonymity of his youth. No one had realized the clumsy boy rushing through the streets was Prince Yugi. That secret life he had outside the castle had gotten him loyal, life-long friends and the love of his life.

Yugi pulled Heba back onto the sidewalk as the man struggled to avoid a shouting old man and his cart that was filled with milk cans. The king grinned as Heba sneered in the man's direction.

Heba scowled. "Maybe we shouldn't have picked such a busy day."

Yugi shook his head as they reached an intersection. Turning right, the purple-eyed man responded, "It's actually not that busy."

"Not that busy!" Heba exclaimed. He pointedly looked around at the busy streets and walkways filled with people.

"Yes." Pausing, Yugi slid his arm around Heba's, so the men would walk side by side. Yugi tugged his cloak's hood back into place as it slid over his hair. No one looked at him oddly. The sky was becoming more and more cloudy. There was rain on the way. "We still have an increasing number of refugees entering the country."

"I thought you'd placed restrictions in place." Heba knew his husband hadn't wanted to do it, but even with such a strong economy, Domino didn't need to be overrun. Thankfully, even more people were heading to the other three bordering countries bordering Dragow. King Dartz's kingdom was swelling at an exponential pace, much to the king's dismay. Zexal Country was large enough to support a growing population though there was a growing need for productive farms. Many refugees avoided Kame Country though. The mountains were too much for some to travel though.

"I did." Yugi's voice sounded resigned. "However, they won't stop everyone."

Heba pulled his husband to a stop. He pressed a kiss to Yugi's cheek. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I didn't mean to bring up business we're avoiding."

Yugi smiled and shrugged. "It's fine. I'm just happy to be out to spend the day with my husband."

A pleased hum sounded behind the two men. "It's good to see that after all these years, your vows still hold true."

The royal pair turned to see an older man in white robes smirking down at them with amusement. The priest stood at the entrance of his old chapel obviously pleased at seeing the couple. Yugi and Heba smiled. They hadn't realized where they were walking.

Yugi respectfully nodded in greeting. "Good morning, Shadi!"

"Good morning, Uncle Shadi." Heba smiled warmly at the man that had raised him alongside his parents. Shadi wasn't his relative, but the man had always been there for Heba as a child. It had also been Shadi who had first married them as young men. Heba still felt that his first wedding to Yugi had been the best. "How are you today?"

Shadi gave the couple a sly smile. "Wonderful, nephew. Moments ago, I pondered over a rather annoying problem, but I do believe I have solved the issue." Turning, Shadi waved the two men in behind him.

Yugi and Heba exchanged a look. It had been a while since they had visited Shadi, but the man had yet to change. Yugi's bright smile said that Shadi was as mysterious as ever. Heba's look on the other hand was long suffering. The prince-consort of Domino knew his uncle was up to something. However, neither man thought of turning away and entered the aging stone church.

The dry coughing caught Yugi's attention as they entered the main area of the small church. The vaulted ceiling of the church made the cough echo slightly off the stone walls. The two men continued following Shadi up the aisle between the two rows of pews. As another cough rose to his ears, Yugi's eyes widened as he spotted two young men sitting on the front pew to the left.

One of the young men with a hairstyle similar to Yugi's was cradling another figure close to his side. The pale man was whispering something to his partner, rubbing his hand up and down the coughing boy's arm. He was dressed simply in a dark red tunic, black trousers, and boots. His black cloak seemed to be wrapped around the sickly man beside him. Yugi was unable to see the face of the coughing man though his hairstyle was similar to his lover's. He could see a hint of dark skin, but not much else as the boy coughed heavily into his hand.

Shadi stopped beside the two young men with Heba and Yugi pausing a few steps behind him. Gently, Shadi leaned toward the couple. He reached out and touched the shoulder of the sick boy. "Are you still unwell, child?"

The paler man of the couple sighed and nodded silently out of his lover's line of vision. He then mouthed the word stubborn to an amused Shadi. Heba and Yugi were also amused though Heba was growing very curious. Rarely had he heard his uncle speak so kindly to someone he had recently met.

The darker boy finally passed his cough and took a few deep breaths. A hoarse voice answered Shadi's question. "N-no. I'm fine."

"You're unreasonable is what you are." The younger boy looked truly worried. He pleaded with his ill fiance. "Let's return to the inn and call a healer. We can do this in a few days."

Shaking his head, the weary man finally straightened from his hunched over position. He glared at his lover with blazing crimson eyes. "Don't you dare break your promise to me, Yami." His eyes lost the flash of anger. He seemed to realize he was scaring his partner. "If it makes you happy, we can visit the healer tomorrow. I won't even protest. I swear."

"Stubborn. I'll hold you to that." Yami sighed. He stole a quick kiss from the boy. "What am I going to do with you, Atem?"

"Marry me if you know any better."

"Aren't we sick and demanding today?"

Shadi cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the young couple. Both men flushed, seeing they'd forgotten the presence of Shadi and his guests. "I believe we can continue our earlier conversation."

Yami and Atem nodded ruefully.

"Excellent. Now, I've informed both of you that the marriage laws in Domino are similar to those of Kame Country. In order to marry, the two of you will have to sign the Line Continuity Contract. You'll need to choose between the one year, five year, and eight year contracts." Both men frowned at the mention of the one year contract. Only nobles could even afford to chose the one year contract. "You'll sign the contract immediately after I perform your marriage or it will be considered null and void. And remember that if the contract is not fulfilled at least partially by the end of the time period, your marriage will be immediately dissolved and a quarter of your property will belong to Domino's government."

Atem's right hand tightened around Yami's, but the younger boy squeezed back gently. Yami nodded for Shadi to continue.

Shadi paused to look at the couple. "I doubt we'll have that problem though. However, in order for the two of you to marry, you still need witnesses. The best witnesses to have are family and friends."

Yami tightened his hold on Atem as his lover's face crumbled a bit. "And the problem with that is all my relatives are dead and my few friends are still in Kame."

Atem sighed. "And I have no family. We'd have to go back to marry in that case." The former slave shivered violently at the thought.

"Not quite so. I said that family or friends would make the best witnesses in case your contract goes unfulfilled. A worst case scenario. We can still use any two people as witnesses to your marriage." Shadi pointed at the silent couple behind him. "My nephew and his husband arrived unexpectedly. I'm sure they'll have no problem serving as your witnesses."

Yami and Atem smiled at Shadi and the hooded couple in relief. "Thank you!"

"Thank you so much."

Neither boy realized how deeply shocked the two guests were. Shadi did acknowledge the small tremble in his nephew. He had hoped that the time he'd taken to speak with the young couple would be enough for the shock to ease from the king and prince-consort. Apparently not. "Let me speak with them for a moment. Decide on which of the three contracts you'll chose. An extension is possible, but you will pay heavily for it."

Shadi turned from the young men to the shocked royal family. Yugi's eyes were wide and wet and Heba continued shaking, his eyes locked on Atem. Quickly, Shadi motioned them aside gently and began speaking lowly. "Calm yourselves. Now is not the time."

Heba's eyes flashed with anger. It was so similar to what Shadi had seen from Atem moments ago that he had to smile. Before Heba could loudly snap at his uncle, Yugi spoke first.

Whispering hoarsely, the king asked, "Shadi, the older boy. His name is...?"

"Atem. His name is Atem." He watched Heba's shoulders slump. Yugi stared straight at Shadi, his eyes unwavering, but he silently supported his husband as Heba's emotions overwhelmed him. "He's nineteen years old and lived in Kame Country all his life. He and Yami, his lover, left Kame country for a new start here."

Heba looked at his husband then to his uncle with pleading eyes. His right hand covered his stomach unconsciously with a need to protect something that was long lost. "Uncle, you don't... Do you think...?"

"He looks just like Heba, Shadi." Yugi finally spoke on what everyone was thinking. "He has his eyes, his coloring." It had only been a moment, but Yugi could see pieces of the boy's personality so familiar to him and his husband. He was afraid it was just his imagination. "You said he was nineteen years old."

Heba couldn't stop himself from looking over his shoulder at the young man in question. Atem was smiling softly while leaning into Yami as if all was right with his world. Heba knew that smile. He saw it so often from Yugi. "I have to be going crazy. Uncle Shadi, why does he look so much like..."

Heba choked on his whispered words. The pain and guilt were unbearable, but the hope was much more difficult to deal with.

"Your son?" Shadi watched the struggling men.

"His name is the same. His face is right. Even his eyes." Yugi had been so happy when Atem had been born with those big eyes of Heba's. Those eyes had always haunted him and today, it was stunning to see them look back at him again. "Shadi."

"I can't say. I don't know all the boy's story, but," Shadi looked at Yami and Atem, "I think there is a very distinct possibility. Why do you think I was so eager to marry them?" Shadi's small temple rarely held weddings. He rather disliked having to deal with the couples and their families. "Especially as I knew you two would arrive."

Neither royal questioned Shadi's knowledge of their arrival.

"If you truly want to know, however, you'll need to find out more from them."

Yugi nodded as Heba took deep breaths to calm himself. "How though? They won't talk to complete strangers. We can't just start questioning him."

And that was a problem. The king desperately needed to know if that young man was his little Atem.

"Perhaps not, but they will certainly talk to the men that stood with them on their wedding day."

End Scene

Alia: The Line Continuity contract is a contract for two men that wish to marry. Essentially one of the men has to get pregnant to continue the family lines. This is by way of a pregnancy potion that can be bought from the apothecary. The couple receives a blue jar, and when the proper amount of money has filled the blue jar, they return it to the apothecary for the potion. However, thanks to how damn pricey the potion is, there are varying contract lengths. This is why nobility are the only ones that can afford the one year contract. When the contract is fulfilled, the marriage is permanent except in cases of voluntary divorce.

Questions? Comments?

Review.


End file.
